


Jealousy

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Betty is jealous because Jughead has been spending so much time with Ginger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @griffiee and on instagram @emilygriffin.books

Betty closed her locker, staring at Jughead. He gave her a small wave before turning to Ginger Lopez, who was trying to get his attention. Betty scowled, slamming her locker. Sure, they hadn’t talked about the kiss that occurred in her bedroom, but she’d thought he was at least interested in her. And her only. She sighed, closing her locker and heading to the Blue & Gold office. Maybe she could clear her head there.

Not long after, Jughead walked in, sitting down at the desk beside her and smiling at her. Why was he being so confusing? First, he’s flirting with Ginger. Now, he’s content to just sit quietly with her. 

She turned away, her heart spiking with dread. This was just like with Archie. She was the best friend. She never got the guy. She was always the girl he came to when he needed relationship advice. 

She stood up. “I should go, Juggie.”

He frowned, grabbing her shoulder. “Betty, what’s up with you? You’ve barely said three words to me all week.”

She swallowed and pulled away. “Jughead, I don’t want to go through this again.”

“Again? Bets, talk to me.” He searched her eyes

She sighed. “Do you like me, Jughead?” 

His eyes widened. “Of course, Bets. I have feelings for you. Very strong feelings. I want to-” He blushed. “I want to take you out on dates and make you smile.”

Betty blushed. “Then why have you been hanging out Ginger Lopez so much?”

He looked away, toeing the floor and mumbling so she could barely hear him, “I was asking her the best way to ask you to go steady with me…”

“Go steady?” she asked softly, “Jughead, you’re adorable. And you’re so sweet. All you have to do is ask. I’ll say yes anytime.”

Jughead looking up hopefully. “Yeah?” He cleared his throat. “E-Elizabeth Cooper, will you go steady with me?”

Betty beamed and set her arms on his shoulders, leading him closer. “Of course I will, Jughead.”

He exhaled a breath of relief, pulling her towards him by her hips and kissing him softly.


End file.
